parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Leopard
The black leopard or black panther (Panthera pardus) is a large member of the Big Cat family, native to Asia and Africa. This panther is not a distinct species itself but is the general name used to refer to the black colored feline of the Big Cat family, most notably leopards. The black leopard is an elusive and powerful animal that has adapted well to a variety of habitats around the world, and is known to be one of the strongest climbers of all felines. Although the black leopard is not technically classified as a separate species, they are considered to be endangered by many due to the declining numbers of leopards throughout much of their natural ranges. Subspecies *African Black Leopard *Asiatic Black Leopard Gallery Panther.jpg Saber-black-leopard Big Cat Rescue Credit.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg|Tarzan and Jane (2002) kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg TWT Panther.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Miraculous Ladybug Panther.png Black_Leopard (Blue Fang).jpg Kirikou Black Panther.png Blackie.jpg Sleek.PNG CPatP Panther.png jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) IMG_3582.PNG|Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane (2017) King and the Mockingbird Black Panther.png IMG_9731.JPG cabelasdh13_screenshot_panthers_23842.jpg 33_discover_black_leopard.jpg IMG 7986.PNG My Gym Partner's A Monkey Panther.png 035_-_Black_Leopard.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Panthy.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Photo1126.jpg The Bonobo The Chimpanzee The Orangutan and the Gorilla.jpg Globehunters Wildebeests and Black Leopard.png P.H.I.L..jpeg P9.png Star_meets_Black_Leopard.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) BP Black Leopards.jpg|Black Panther (2018) Richard Rich - The King and I 1999 - Rama - Profile Picture.png MAD Black Leopard.png BTKB Panther.jpeg Evan Almighty Panthers.png Simpsons NR1.png Maxresdefault (88).jpg Panther and Topi in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Cassius 2.jpg Cassius.jpg San Diego Zoo African Leopard Panther.png Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif Bagheera in The Jungle Book (2016).jpg Bagheera.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg Saving_Puff_Adder.JPG.jpg Noah's Ark Panthers, Ostriches, and Lions.png Panther IC.jpg 6ca1ac7cd74f1b95afe2fb381a8eb62f.jpg Bagheera the Panther.png Panther-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg 5490FD65-8B76-4E75-ACAD-BD7CDBB8F9AB.jpeg Riley and Elycia meets African Black Leopard.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Asiatic Black Leopard.jpg PantherDancer Sly2.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Books FA974226-F806-4C8E-A915-FC60DDBFFF5F.jpeg CB2A3948-8F96-4EF0-918F-5352F57D944F.jpeg 3DCEAFC2-53B7-420E-9D92-8F9EFE15B8B0.jpeg CE3D8865-7EE7-4E80-9592-DD809F476CFB.jpeg 92FDB555-6E75-4D67-962F-8814589290CC.jpeg 144C0E95-9D0D-497A-AC99-C970FA0B6CAE.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg IMG 3132.JPG See Also * Black Jaguar * Leopard * Jaguar Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:The King and I Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Leopards Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Downloaded Contect Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Algoritmo Prohibido Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Marvel Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animal Color Morphs